Wake You Up
by Joyangie
Summary: "Yoongi hyung" "Yah" "Yoongi-ya" "Kubunuh kau." Hanyalah kisah singkat mengenai Jimin dan hyung manisnya yang tak kunjung bangun. yoonmin/minyoon. drabble. nobash.


Wake You Up

By: joyangie

Cast: BTS Park Jimin, MinYoongi/ Jimin,Suga

just own this fic, not the cast

bahasa berantakan, typos harap maklum. No Bash.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung."

Tak ada jawaban.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menatap jengah ke gundukan besar di atas ranjang. Helai surai kebiruan mengintip halus dari celahnya yang tak tertutup sempurna. Selimut putih bersih itu luput menutup ujung jemari kaki pucat yang berada di lingkupnya. Sang pemilik tak bergerak, acuh diam di tempatnya bernaung.

Surai pirang itu teracak oleh tangan pemiliknya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu berwarna krem. Alarm digital di nakas telah menujukkan tengah hari telah datang, namun sepertinya sang pemilik kamar enggan menarik selimutnya turun. Diiringi helaan nafas singkat, si pirang melangkah mendekati kakaknya yang setia berada di balik selimut.

"Hyung." Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sang pemilik kamar.

"Hyung"

"Yoongi hyung" ia mengguncang perlahan si surai biru.

"Hyungie"

"Yoongi hyung"

Ia memutar bola matanya. Sial, ini akan memakan waktu lama.

"Yoongi-ya"

"Yah"

"Hey batu"

"Yoongi si batu"

"Bumi kepada Yoongi, keadaan baik? Ganti."

"Astaga kamarmu terbakar!"

"Yoongi-ya file lagumu terhapus."

"Yoongi-ya komputermu meledak"

"Yoongi-ya-"

"Kubunuh kau"

Akhirnya, ujarnya dalam hati. Respon yang sudah menjadi trademark sang pemilik saat lelapnya teerganggu terucap, membuat sang adik mematung bagi disihir mantra sakti. Yang lebih muda mengucap syukur dalam hati, setidaknya hanya respon berupa ujaran kasar yang diberikan oleh hyungnya yang tidur seakan mati. Tempo hari, Hoseok si periang terkapar mendapat tendangan telak tepat mengenai ulu hati, membuat si pirang berdoa berkali-kali agar diberi perlindungan dari ilahi.

"Hyung, jam duabelas siang." Jimin memutar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Terik mentari sudah sangat menerangi bak menerobos paksa dari jendela kaca, namun sepertinya Jimin lupa bahwa makhluk satu ini bisa tidur nyenyak dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Pergi."

"Hyung, mandi."

"Diam." Suaranya berat dan serak khas bangn tidur, namun tegas , penuh tekanan dan memerintah. Yap, ia sedang kesal sekarang, batin Jimin.

"Hyung, yang lain sudah selesai makan."

"Makan duluan sana."

"Seokjin hyung bilang aku harus membawamu ke meja makan, hyung."

Sang pemilik surai biru merapatkan selimutnya. Ah sial, kenapa selimut ini tidak bisa membuat efek kedap suara sih. Lain kali Yoongi pasti akan membayar kepada siapapun yang menciptakan selimut itu. Atau mungkin, sekat ranjang tinggi ber- _password_ yang hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam? Terserah, yang penting suatu temuan yang dapat digunakan Yoongi untuk makhluk-makhluk pengganggu kesenangan di atas ranjang (tidur, kau pikir apa) seperti Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, aku baru tidur jam 4 pagi."

"Wow, tapi kau harus tetap makan, sir."

"Jim-"

"Bangun dan makan, hyung. Kau mau organmu hancur?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya perlahan, sembari menarik turun perlahan gumpalan putih yang menyelimuti tubuh hyungnya. Sosok kurus dan ringkihnya yang berbalut piyama hitam, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit sang pemakai, menjadikannya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Surai cerulean yang acak-acakan itu terkulai lembut di atas bantal dan dahi berkerut sang pemilik yang masih menutup netranya terganggu, kemudian mengekspos rahangnya yang kian tirus setiap harinya. Bibir tipis dan pucat yang seringkali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah khas pemilik terkerut manja, menandakan kekesalan pemiliknya.

Jimin menghela napas melihat lingkaran hitam yang bergelayut mengitari bawah mata sang pemiliknya. Rasanya tak tega melihat hyung galaknya ini tergeetak lesu setiap harinya akibat kebiasaanya tidur larut, namun Jimin tahu bahwa perpaduan begadang dan makan tak teratur akan lebih menghancurkan raga lemah hyungnya. Ia menggapai surai biru pudar lembut itu, mengusapnya perlahan di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Aku tahu, hyung kemarin masih menulis lirik semalaman bahkan di saat jadwal kita begini sibuknya, namun tolong hyung. Jaga kesehatan. Makan. Kau bisa tidur lagi kalau kau mau, tapi kau harus makan, hyung. Tolong."

Nada dari adiknya telah berubah menegas mendominasi, Yoongi tahu itu. Dan Jimin yang ini bukanlah Jimin si manis yang selalu menurut kepada hyungnya, yang selalu jahil dengan Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Jimin yang ini sedang serius, dan mungkin…ia mendapati sedikit nada kesal yang tersirat? Namun masih ia tangkap kepedulian yang terselip dibalik ketegasannya. Dengan berat, Yoongi pun membuka netranya perlahan, sedikit menyipit membiasakan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba menyelubunginya. Ah, sudah jam berapa tadi katanya?

Melihat hyungnya menyerah dan membuka mata sipitnya itu, seulas senyum terangkat dari belah bibir Jimin. Jemarinya masih setia berada di helai halus Yoongi, kembali mengusapnya sementara Yoongi masih mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya mentari yang masuk.

"Nah, anak baik. Sekarang turun. Mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan? Aku sudah menghangatkan makanan dari Seokjin hyung tadi."

Mata Yoongi mencermati sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini. Surai pirang sang adik yang memanjang mendekati matanya dan bergelombang, piyama lengan panjang polos putih dengan aksen kuning pudar di ujung, dan matanya yang menatap balik dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya. Wajahnya pun sudah rapi, raut wajahnya cerah, semakin cerah karena terpaan cahaya mentari yang menyelubunginya. Ia melirik di atas nakas, benar sudah tengah hari. Yoongi benar-benar harus bangun sekarang.

"Ayo hyung banguuun." Jimin yang tidak sabar dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang hanya terbaring sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kemudian menarik hyungnya dari peraduan. Lihatlah penampilan makhluk di depannya ini, rambut bekas tidur yang berdiri kesana kemari,baju tidurnya yang kusut disana sini, dan wajah mengantuk khasnya yang ia lihat setiap hari. Jimin kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Seulas senyum kembali terlihat di wajah Jimin, membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit di malam hari.

Jemarinya giat merapikan surai lembut hyungnya yang hanya terdiam. Kemudian entah datang keberanian dari mana ia mengusap perlahan sudut mata Yoongi, beranjak turun menuju rahang tirus nan pucat itu, mengusap lembut pipi hyungnya dengan ibu jari, kemudian tersenyum manis sekali.

"Selamat siang, hyungie"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Hello, Joyangie's here.

Setelah males-malesan dan sibuk-sibuk nugas, akhirnya nulis lagi wkwk. Walaupun gaje singkat dan tak dalam, tapi senang bisa berproses biarpun lamban dan sedikit. Covernya quick fanart bikinan sendiri, heheh.

Terinspirasi dari jadwal bts yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, duh semangat ya jangan sakit jangan tumbang, tetap sehat kuat dan ceria. Makin pada kurus aja hiks.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya ^^

.

29917_2154P


End file.
